


8 p.m.

by aluinihi



Series: Tumblr/Ask Drabbles [8]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Meet-Cute, Meet-Ugly, Pre-Relationship, but not really?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aluinihi/pseuds/aluinihi
Summary: The world is a mean place, threatening him with exhausting lessons and drunk frat boys and, for now, he is very glad to live in a nihilistic cocoon, thank you very much.





	8 p.m.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my dear anon! You requested RoyEd meet ugly and I shall deliver! Thank you for the patience :D
> 
> English is not my native language, so please warn me of mistakes!

If Edward could choose one day to delete of his memories, it would be this one. Doesn’t matter how much shit he has been through — forget all that — the biggest disgrace of his life is _today_ and all the inconveniences that came along with it. From the pain on his leg to the assignment he has forgotten, the universe is doing what it usually does: conspiring against him.

Alphonse is always nagging him that he should have a more positive outlook on life, but to be the most honest possible, Edward couldn’t fucking care less. How is he supposed to be optimistic when he needs to balance his bag, the books that don’t fit in his bag, and his take-out dinner on two hands alone? No, the world is a mean place, threatening him with exhausting lessons and drunk frat boys and, for now, he is very glad to live in a nihilistic cocoon, thank you very much.

He is crossing the road and he swears to fucking God it is not his fault. It is dark, yes, and Ed is painfully aware he is too irresponsible to look to both the sides — but the asshole comes out of nowhere. Or better yet, from the parking lot, but Ed can’t recall ever seeing that car leaving the gates.

The headlights paralyze him and the screeching sound of wheels make his arms fall slack to his sides.

The man behind the windshield seems as frozen as he is, his eyes wide and lips parted — almost as if breathing could cause an actual accident. The street is empty of people, wind, and life in general. As the silence grows, so does the tension — thick like wool but sharp like a knife — and at the first intake of breath, Edward feels guilty as if he has just broken a piece of porcelain with an abnormally loud noise.

The moment he shakily exhales, the man jumps out of the car and runs to Ed’s side.

“Are you okay?”

His mind is still clouded, and he has to stop himself from saying an instinctive _yes_ because he is _not_. He almost got _hit by a car_ and there’s this guy worrying about him and on top of that all the books are scattered around him and— _oh, fuck._

“My _noodles!_ ”

Life can't possibly get any worse. He was so, so close to a fleeting, postmodern happy time — he had planned to go home and watch a movie with a warm bowl of noodles before having to deal with life once again. Bereft and heartbroken, Edward can’t even muster the strength to be mad at the one who has just stripped him of his self-indulgent evening.

The man lowers his head, dark eyes being covered by equally dark bangs, and Ed stands there awkwardly, observing as he kneels to start picking up the papers. He is… _interesting_ , perhaps — soft features and dressed in nice clothes that suggest an important job. Edward is a bit mesmerized by the arms exposed by the rolled-up sleeves, and he thinks some of his brain cells might have decided to take a few days off because _oh shit_ , the guy is _hot_. 

“You could have gotten seriously injured,” he says, as if he knows _something_ , “but of course, a box of cheap food is much more important.”

Okay, not _that_ hot anymore.

“A _box of cheap food?_ ” He snaps. “That was my _dinner_ , you dipshit, and I’ve been saving for it the whole week!”

Raven-haired Asshole looks back at him with the most punchable arched brow Ed has ever seen. “I can’t believe you’re this angry becau—”

“Don’t you even fucking start with that!” Edward joins him on the floor, aggressively snatching the papers from the other’s hands. “Today was the shittiest day of the shittiest week of the year, and I was going to have one, _one_ , ‘treat yourself’ hour or whatever and _you_ ruined that!”

The man lets out a snort. “Well, it could have been avoided if you had paid a bit more attention while crossing the road...”

“Are you deadass trying to make this _my fault?_ Don’t you know the fucking law? People on foot always got preference, you—”

“And you have it!” For the first time, the guy’s pristine demeanor cracks and he sounds offended, “But if your dinner is ‘ruined’, as you say, that’s not on me! I didn’t even touch you!”

“Yeah, but you scared the fuck outta me!”

“You think you’re the only one who’s scared? I almost caused an accident...”

“You caused an accident actually, you spilled my noodles!”

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Bastard Driver sighs. “You’re not the only one in the world who’s had a bad day, okay?”

Edward rolls his eyes. “Tough shit, mister fancy car, but doesn’t change the fact that my day was—”

“Awful? Exhausting? Full of irritating people who seem to get off on your disgrace?”

Ed gasps, “ _yes_.”

“That makes it two of us then.”

The man shoots him a mildly annoyed look, and Ed retributes with a full-on glare. He means to ask if that had been a sarcastic remark, but then Tall, Dark, and Handsome lets out a soft laugh with an edge of hopelessness to it and Ed’s heart clenches a little bit in sympathy. 

He finally stands up, turning to Edward to offer his hand with a small smile. As he helps the blond off the ground, the smile only grows.

“I’m Roy Mustang,” he says, and Ed doesn’t miss the swift change in his tone. “And I suppose you expect me to do something about your ruined dinner?” 

“Edward Elric,” he grins, “and you better, or I’ll be holding that against you ‘til the grave.”

**Author's Note:**

> My ask is empty now, would you consider [requesting a drabble](https://aluinihi.tumblr.com/ask)?
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://aluinihi.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/aluinihi)! Let's talk <3


End file.
